historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Olive Daniels
Olive Daniels (1961-) was Prime Minister of the United Kingdom from 1997 to 1998, preceding Irene Cowsill. Her tenure saw the UK unite behind her policies of maintaining economic growth, and she ultimately stepped down due to term limits; however, she remained party leader. Biography Olive Daniels was born in Southwark, London in 1961. She worked as an NHS nurse before entering politics with the Labour Party. She served as MP for Southwark from 1995 to 1997, when she was elected party leader. In the 1997 general election, Daniels led her party to win 30.03% of the vote and 9 seats, followed by the Conservative Party with 14.84% and 5 seats, the Lib Dems with 14.46% and 5 seats, the DUP with 10.77% and 3 seats, the GPEW with 10.77% and 3 seats, Plaid Cymru with 10.77% and 3 seats, the SNP with 4.17% with 1 seat, and UKIP with 4.17% and 1 seat. Premiership Daniels was confirmed as Prime Minister with the support of the GPEW, the SNP, the Lib Dems, and the DUP. Daniels' goal of abolishing the citizens' voting age of 21 was agreed upon by most parties in a vote of 16-5, while her income tax plan was approved 16-9, with the conservatives opposing it. The Conservatives supported the successful repeal of the consumption tax in a 14-12, and they also proposed the creation of public housing, which was approved in a 23-2 vote. Parliament voted 19-6 to approve prime ministerial term limits, with only the Lib Dems opposing. Conservative opposition was key to defeating a proposed housing tax in a close 13-12 vote, and a motion to leave the European Union was defeated 22-1. In the election of late 1997, Labour decreased its share of the vote to 29.89% and 9 seats, while the Tories rose to 15.5% and 5 seats, the Lib Dems fell to 13.5% and 4 seats, the DUP dropped to 10.11% and 3 seats, the GPEW fell to 10.48% and 4 seats, PC rose to 11.28% and 3 seats, the SNP rose to 5.6% and 2 seats, and UKIP fell to 3.65% and 1 seat. The Parliament voted 15-5 to keep the income tax, and the ensuing leadership election saw Daniels receive a second mandate in a vote of 20-8. At the start of 1998, Parliament voted 18-9 to approve a stamp duty, with the Lib Dems, UKIP, and DUP opposing the Conservative bill. Parliament went on to vote 26-2 in favor of public libraries, 15-13 in favor of a land tax, and 19-10 to abolish the stamp duty. The general election of mid-1998 saw Labour fall to 26.55% and 8 seats, the Tories rise to 16.41% and 5 seats, the Lib Dems fall to 12.91% and 4 seats, PC rise to 13.08% and 4 seats, the GPEW rise to 11.06% and 3 seats, the DUP rise to 10.42% and 3 seats, the SNP rise to 5.91% and 2 seats, and UKIP rise to 3.66% and 1 seat. Daniels then stood down as Irene Cowsill became the next Labour prime minister. Category:1961 births Category:British prime ministers Category:British politicians Category:British Category:Prime ministers Category:Politicians Category:English Category:Agnostics Category:Labour Party members Category:British social democrats Category:Social democrats